Mutants
The Mutants are a type of enemies found as of Metal Slug 3. This is a list of mutants that can be found throughout the Metal Slug series. Information The Mutants are a result of any living creatures that undergo a further mutation whether it may be a exposure to radiation or a failed experimentation. Thanks to these mutations, these creatures possesses a greater unparalleled biology compared to the latter, making them extremely dangerous against any humans that have come upon their natural habitat. Types Chowmein-Conga: A small mutated crab born as a result of a Nuclear test on Dr. Moureau's Island. They have a fairly strong carapace and can work together as a group. These mutant crabs can attack with their large claws or spit acid bubbles. A red version can be found in Metal Slug Attack where it has a been greatly enhanced but only uses its combustible flame bubbles as a regular attack. Ohumein-Conga: A much larger version of their brethren, the Chowmein-Congas. The Ohumein-Congas have greater strength but are mostly solitary hunters. The red version mostly is found in the overground, while the green version thrives from the underground and the brown ones can be found underwater. Enormous Moray: An oversized moray eels that lives in the depths beneath the Island. They were tamed by the Rebel Army and given a collar and names. Unlike the previous mutants, these enemies are mostly treated as a timed obstacles rather than a usual enemies. Jellyfish: Large jellyfishes that were usually preyed by larger creatures, these Jellyfishes can use bioelectricity with their oral tentacles to generate an electricity around their bodies when threatened. An aerial version is also found in Metal Slug Attack and is also dubbed as the "Sky Jellyfish", where it is adapted to live in the sky. Flying Killer: The flying killers are a mutant carnivorous fish. They usually work together in packs to attack the player. Sometimes, they are also stored in a small canister. Man Eater: These carnivorous plants are born as a result of a failed experiment performed by the Rebel Army by releasing toxic chemicals on plants. They can swallow the player alive, resulting in an instant death if not avoided. Sometimes upon defeat, they will turn into a larger plant and spew deadly spores. Direct contact with the spores will result in the player turning into a mass of vines and die, otherwise it will drop on the ground and reborn as a new man eater. Huge Locust: A large locust born as a result of a nuclear test or a failed experiment. They can lunge towards the player and feast upon them if not avoided. Sasquatch: These sasquatches living in cold, remote areas. They emit an icy breath which freezes anything it touches or turns them into a snowman. It will also approach the player and using its large bones as a close range attack. Maggot: Large maggots that are capable of reproducing in an alarming rate. When the player approaches them, they will sacrifice their body and spitting acidic body fluids. Big Snail: Malevolent mutant molluscs living near Rebel Army facilities. It spits acids to the player and can also dangle from the ceiling and drop their explosive escargot shells. Sometimes, these snails will hide in their hard shells when attacked. Giant Caterpillar: An emormous caterpillar thriving in the underground hive and attacks whoever threatens their territory. It can extend its tongue to spit acidic bubbles or trample the player. In Metal Slug Attack, there is also a golden version of this Caterpillar named "Grandee" which is summoned by a girl named Esther. There's also a blue poisonous caterpillar that spits out poison bubbles from the same game. A poisonous and flame versions can also be found in the same game. Squid: Squids inhabiting seawaters where the Ptolemaic Army's underground facility is located. They propel themselves towards the player and run over them. In Metal Slug Attack, a cursed pirate named Elysion can summon cursed blue squids called "Titanomakhia" which can also stun enemy forces. Huge Ivy: These mutated plants inhabiting the Scrap Island's waterfall ruins. It uses its elongated tentacles to trap any living creatures that dares to pass through it. On long range, it can drop down seed bombs. Huge Hermit: The first boss in Metal Slug 3, this hermit crab has evolved to gigantic size and was weaponized by the Rebel Army, allowing it to fire cannon shells and fireballs. Cyclobster: A large mutant Jellyfish born as a result of a discarded mutant weapon developed by the Rebel Army. This creature can use its large barbed tentacles to attack its enemies. Its tentacles are also armed with paralytic toxins which can stun the enemies. Zoni Doloma: A mutant catfish, this sinister monster can hide underground and uses treasures as a bait to lure its human prey. It can also breathe out debris, junks, and sand. Category:Enemies Category:Lists